The awareness of the need for proper hand hygiene has increased the need for the availability of dispensers having hand cleaning solution contained therein. Typically, apart from residential use, the dispensers for such solutions are typically at fixed locations, mounted on a wall or counter. Such dispensers are typically characterized by an exterior housing having a lever or other actuating mechanism that engages a pump that comprises a portion of a disposable refill or cartridge. However, the need for proper hand hygiene is not limited to fixed areas, but occurs quite often at temporary sites, such as playgrounds, school yards, picnic areas, sports fields, and the like. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a portable dispenser for such solutions, and one which is preferably disposable.
It will be appreciated that the concept of the invention herein, while typically described with relation to the dispensing of liquid or foamed soap, or other sanitizing solutions, is adaptable to the dispensing of a large variety of liquids. Particularly, condiments such as mustard and ketchup can be dispensed from the portable dispenser described herein, as can shampoos, hair conditioners, and the like.